Liebe mit Hindernissen
by Rie111
Summary: Ranma verhält sich Akane gegenüber plötzlich so anders.....
1. Default Chapter

Hi Leute! Das ist mein erster FF! Also seit nicht so hart mit mir!! Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr Tipps für mich habt oder eure meinung schreibt! So Das wars erstmal! Jetzt kommt erstmal mein FF!  
  
+~*~*~*LIEBE MIR HINDERNISSEN*~*~*~+  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen. Sie hörte leise die Vögel zwitschern. Akane hielt die Augen geschlossen, die Sonnenstrahlen streichelten über ihr Gesicht. Sie fand dieses Gefühl herrlich! Es fühlte sich an als ob sie jemand ganz sanft wecken würde. Ihr einfach über die Wange streichelte und hoffte dass sie aufwachte. "HEY AUFSTEHEN MACHOWEIB!" sie fuhr hoch. "RANMA DU TROTTEL!" Ranma hatte mit voller wucht die Tür aufgestoßen und stand jetzt mitten im Zimmer. "Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geguckt? In 15 Minuten fängt die Schule an!" sie sah auf den Wecker der auf ihren Nachtschränkchen Stand. "WAS!!! Warum hast mich denn nicht früher geweckt?" Sie sprang aus dem Bett und packte ihre Schulsachen. "Du bist lustig ich bin vielleicht auch gerade erst aufgewacht!" "Geh mit aus dem weg du!" sie hatte ihre Schuluniform in der Hand und wollte ins Bad dabei stieß sie ihn mit voller wucht an weil er mitten im Zimmer stand. "Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen du Trampel!?" schrie er sie an. "Ach halt doch den Mund du Spanner!" Sie knallte die Tür vom Badezimmer. *Warum muss er mich immer so beleidigen? Was hab ich ihn den Getan?" Akane sah traurig in den Spiegel. Dann zog sie sich schnell an. Ranma war währenddessen Runter gegangen um noch schnell ein paar Happen von seinem Frühstück zu verschlingen. Man hörte wie Akane die Treppe runter rannte. Sie zog sich schnell ihre Schuhe an. "Tschüß Kasumi!" rief sie und dann hörte man wie die Tür knallte. "Hey wahum wahtet die den net of misch?" Ranma hatte die Backen mit Reis voll gestopft. Er rannte zur Tür zog sich schnell die Schuhe an und versuchte dann Akane einzuholen was ihm auch schnell gelang da er ja um einiges schneller war als sie. Er ordnete sich ihren Schritttempo ein. "Hey du hättest ruhig auf mich warten können!" sagte Ranma stinkig. "Päh wenn du so lange brauchst!" sie blickte wütend zu ihm auf. Er lief wie immer auf den Zaun. "Gibt es den mal einen Tag an dem wir nicht zu spät kommen!" fragte sie ihn mit einen zornigen unterton. "Es ist heute aber nicht meine Schuld!" wehrte er sich. "Ach ja wenn du nicht immer so lange schlafen würdest dann hättest du mich wecken können und dann würden wir jetzt nicht zu spät kommen!" meckerte sie ihn an. "Ach jetzt ist es meine schuld wenn du verschläfst?" "In gewisser Hinsicht schon!" sagte sie beleidigt. "Okay wenn das so ist.!" Ranma sprang zu ihr hinunter nahm sie auf seine Arme und sprang wieder auf den Zaun. "Ranma was soll das? Lass mich sofort runter!" Ranma grinste nur. Dann lief er los er wurde immer schneller. Jetzt sprang er auf die Dächer! Er beschleunigte sein Tempo blitzschnell! Akane krallte sich in sein Hemd da sie angst hatte sie würde runterfallen. Sie sagte keinen Ton. *Was ist plötzlich mit ihm los? Sonst interessiert es ihn doch auch nicht wenn wir zu spät sind!* sie sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht er war stark Konzentriert. *Er grinst so komisch was soll das..? Ich fühle mich so geborgen.! Aber warum? Könnte es sein das er doch nicht so ein Trottel ist? Ach nein was denk ich den bloß? * Sie sah ihn die ganze Zeit über an. Irgendetwas zog sie plötzlich in seinen Bann. *Warum starrt sie mich den so an. Ich merke es doch. Sie hätte wohl nicht erwartet das ich das tue.* er grinste noch ein bisschen mehr. Er war stolz weil er Sie verunsichert hatte. Ranma sprang jetzt von dem Dach runter und landete direkt auf den Schulhof. So wie es aussah waren schon alle in ihren Klassen. Aber anstatt Akane jetzt runter zu lassen hielt er sie weiterhin fest. Er rannte auf das Gebäude zu. Plötzlich sprang er. Sie landeten in Flur. Ranma war durch ein Fenster im dritten Stock gesprungen das offen war. Sie standen jetzt fast vor ihren Klassenraum. Jetzt endlich ließ er Akane runter. Er nahm ihren Arm und zerrte sie den Flur entlang bis sie vor ihren Klassenraum standen. Ranma riss die Tür auf. Einen moment war alles Still in der Klasse weil alle dachten der Lehrer käme. Dann aber wurde es wieder laut. Ranma lies Akane los und ging auf seinen Platz. Akane stand noch etwas verwirrt da bis sie sich dann besinnte und auch zu ihren Platz ging. "Guten morgen Akane!" Sie wurde von ihren Freundinnen begrüßt. "Guten Morgen!" Sie legte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Ranma legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Er sah zu Akane hinüber. *Man ihr lächeln ist so süß! Wenn sie doch auch bei mir einmal so lächeln würde!* Er sah sie verträumt an. Akane sah zu Ranma, ihre blicke trafen sich kurz aber dann wendete sich Ranma schnell ab. *Was sollte das? Erst trägt er mich zur Schule und dann geguckt er mich auch noch so komisch an! Könnte es sein.* "Akane! Hallo?" Akane wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Ja was..was ist denn?" fragte sie. "Ich habe gefragt wie du den Film gestern fandest?" fragte Yasu, eine Freundin von Akane. "Ach der war ganz gut!" antwortete sie nur kurz. Das interessierte sie im moment gar nicht. Sie war vielmehr mit Ranmas verhalten beschäftigt. Die Tür wurde Aufgerissen. "Guten Morgen!" der Lehrer kam rein. Der Schultag verlief wie immer. Außer das sich Akane nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Sie war total damit beschäftigt damit über Ranma nachzudenken. Dafür Kassierte sie auch reichlich Ermahnungen ein. Endlich Klingelte es. Alle rannten raus. Akane packte langsam ihre sachen zusammen. Als sie die Klasse verließ lehnte Ranma an der Wand neben der Tür. "Wo bleibst du denn!" fragte er und sah Akane an. "Jetzt können wir ja gehen!" Akane ging an ihm vorbei. Ranma starrte sie mit großen Augen an. *Was ist den jetzt los? Normalerweise hätte sie mich jetzt angeschrieen und mich beschimpft!* Er starrte ihr hinterher. "Kommst du?" fragte sie und drehte sich um. "Ja!" Er setzte sich in bewegung. Sie schlenderten vom Schulhof. Ranma sprang auf " seinen" Zaun. "Ranma..." Akane blinkte zum Boden. "Ja was ist?" Er sah zu ihr hinunter. "Danke!" Er blieb stehen hatte er dar gerade richtig gehört. Sie sagte danke? Zu ihm? "Wofür den?" fragte er. "Naja das du mich. das wir nicht zu spät gekommen sind. Du hättest zwar ruhig vorher fragen können aber trozdem danke!" Sie sah weiterhin zu Boden. Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf ihrer Nase. "Ist schon in ordnung schließlich kommst du ja auch immer wegen mir zu spät!" Sie wunderte sich über sein verhalten. Normalerweise hätten sie sich jetzt schon längst wieder gestritten. Den rest des Weges liefen sie Stumm nebeneinander her. "Wir sind wieder da!" Sie zogen sich die Schuhe aus und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. "Ah da seid ihr ja. Setzt euch es gibt gleich essen!" Kasumi hatte bereits den Reis auf den Tisch gestellt. "Na mein Sohn wie war die Schule?" wollte Genma wissen. "Als ob dich das interessiert Alter!" antwortete er. Das essen verlief wie immer. Genma versuchte Ranma das essen zu klauen und landete wie immer im Gartenteich. Nach den Essen räumte Kasumi den Tisch ab. Akane half ihr. Nabiki war in die Stadt gegangen um Fotos zu machen die sich gut verkaufen ließen. Genma und Sound spielten Go und Ranma trainierte im Dojo. Als Akane fertig war wollte sie auch tainieren. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich ihren Kampfanzug an. Sie ging zum Dojo und öffnete die Tür. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und starrte auf Ranma. *Man sieht der Gut aus. Das ist mir vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen.* Ranma hatte nur eine Hose an. Er sah plötzlich zu Akane die wurde rot. "Hey wolltest du auch trainieren?" fragte er grinsend. "Ähhm... J..Ja!" antwortete sie*warum stotter ich den jetzt? Was ist den mit mir los?* "Okay dann können wir doch zusammen trainieren!" er stellte sich bereits in Kampfstellung. Akane ging ein paar schritte auf ihn zu und stellte sich dann auch in Kampfstellung. Die zwei kämpften eine weile gegeneinander. Wobei Ranma gewann. Beide saßen atemlos auf dem Boden. "Ranma, Akane ESSEN!" rief Kasumi. Ranma schang sich auf die Beine und reichte Akane die Hand. Sie zögerte einen moment dann aber grif sie nach ihr und zog sich hoch. Einen kurzen moment waren ihre Körper ganz nah beieinander aber dann ging Akane schnell zu richtung Tür und ging in das Wohnzimmer, Ranma folgte ihr mit einem Grinsen. * Sie würde Rot als sie meine Hand nahm. Sie ist so süß! Warum habe ich das den nicht schon vorher bemerkt?* Er setzte sich auf den Platz neben akane. Sie fingen an zu Essen. "Habt ich schon gehört heute abend soll eine Meteor am Himmel sein!" sagte Nabiki plötzlich. "Wirklich?" fragte Akane interessiert nach. "Für 2000 Yen könnte ich dir ein Teleskop verkaufen." Sagte Nabiki die sich ein geschäft erhoffte. "Nein danke ich werde ihn auch so sehen!" Nach dem essen ging Akane auf ihr Zimmer. Sie wartete bis es ganz dunkel wurde und kletterte dann aufs dach des Dojos um den Meteor besser zu sehen.*Wie aufregend ich habe so was noch nie geshen das letzte mal bin ich eingeschlafen bevor ich ihn sehen konnte." Sie wartet. Plötlich hörte sie schritte hinter sich. "Na willst du den Meteor auch sehen?" fragte sie eine bekannte Stimme. "Ranma!... Ja !" Er setzte sich neben sie und starrte in den Himmel. "Akane ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen!" *Jetzt oder nie! Ich muss es ihr sagen!* Sein Herz klopfte wie verückt. *was will er mir den sagen?.. Er wird doch nicht...! Nein das glaube ich nicht!* "Was denn ?" fragte Akane. "Akane. ich li...!"...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Ihr entscheidet obs weitergeht! 


	2. Liebe mit Hindernissen 2

Hi Leute! Ich bin's mal wieder ich komme jetzt mit den zweiten Teil von Liebe mit Hindernisse. Zu euren Kommis hat mich wirklich gefreut dass es euch gefallen hat! Das ich an der spannnensten Stelle aufhöre war ja klar! Damit ihr schön fleißig weiterlest! Ich freue mich rissig über neue Kommis also haltet euch ran ! Also und jetzt zu meiner Geschichte  
  
+~*~*~*LIEBE MIR HINDERNISSEN2*~*~*~+  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie schritte hinter sich. "Na willst du den Meteor auch sehen?" fragte sie eine bekannte Stimme. "Ranma!... Ja !" Er setzte sich neben sie und starrte in den Himmel. "Akane ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen!" *Jetzt oder nie! Ich muss es ihr sagen!* Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. *was will er mir den sagen? Er wird doch nicht...! Nein das glaube ich nicht!* "Was denn?" fragte Akane. "Akane. ich li...!"  
  
Er zögerte! Akane sah in mit erwartungsvollen Augen an! Er starrte zu Boden! *Verdammt! Ich muss es ihr sagen das ist der richtige moment!* "Ranma schau mal da oben!" Er sah zu Akane die mit leuchtenden Augen zum Himmel sah. Am Himmel war der Meteor aufgetaucht! Akane sah gespannt in den Himmel. Ranma schaute Akane an! Wie ihre Augen strahlten. "Ist das nicht wunderschön?" fragte sie nach einer Zeit. "Ja!" er blickte weiterhin Akane an. Der Meteor verschwand langsam am Himmel. Akane wendete sich jetzt wieder Ranma zu. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen! Das letzte mal war ich noch zu klein und bin eingeschlafen." Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ranma schaute Akane genau in die Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick. Eine leichte Röte bildete sich auf ihren Nasen. Akane schaute verlegen zur Seite. "Ranma?" "Ja?" er schaute erwartungsvoll in ihre Richtung aber sie blickte weiter starr auf den Boden. Jetzt erhob sie ihren Blick so dass sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen. "Was wolltest du mir vorhin eigentlich sagen?" Er wurde Rot. "Also ich ähm. du ...!" Er wusste nicht recht was er dazu sagen sollte. *Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich kann es ihr nicht so sagen. Aber ich muss!" Sein Blick wurde entschlossen. "Akane ich wollte dir sagen.. Also ich... es tut mir leid!" *Es tut ihm leid? Was tut ihm den leid? Vielleicht das er mich getroffen hat oder.* Aber sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Es tut mir leid dass ich dich immer Machoweib nenne!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. *Meint er das jetzt wirklich ernst? * "Denn. Akane ich." plötzlich spürte er etwas nasses auf seiner Nase. Er schaute zum Himmel und sah da dunkle Regenwolken die sich genau über sie versammelt hatten und den schönen Sternenhimmel verdunkelten. Plötzlich fielen viele nasse Tropfen vom Himmel und Ranma verwandelte sich in ein Mädchen. "Ranma was wolltest du sagen.!" Akanes Stimme klang erwartungsvoll. *Er wird doch nicht dasselbe fühlen wie ich?* Sie blickte Ranma-chan tief in die Augen. *So geht es nicht. Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen.!* "Ich . ich denke das du das allergrößte Machoweib bist was es gibt." Er legte sein übliches freches Grinsen auf. "Aber.!" mehr konnte Akane nicht sagen. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber schlagartig änderte sich das. Sie setzte ebenfalls ein freches grinsen auf. Nun stand sie auf holte aus und schleuderte Ranma-chan mit einen heftigen Fußtritt genau über die Mauer des Tendoanwesens. Sie ging mit stapfenden Tritten zurück ins Haus. Geradewegs in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür und ließ sich vor ihr niedersinken. "Ich bin ja so blöd!" Sie fing heftig an zu schulchtzen. Die tränen rannten ihr nur so die Wangen hinunter. Ranma kam währenddessen wieder zur besinnung. Er ging ebenfalls wieder ins Haus. Er ging in die Küche und goss sich heißes Wasser über den Kopf so dass er wieder ein Junge wurde. Leise ging er die Treppen hinauf den es war schon ziemlich spät. Er blieb ruckartig vor Akanes Zimmer stehen. *Sie wird doch nicht.* Er ging etwas näher an die Tür. "Ranma du Trottel! Wie konnte ich nur denken." sie schluchzte tief. "..wie konnte ich nur denken das du das selbe fühlst wie ich!" Jetzt fing sie wieder an zu weinen. *Ich bin ein verdammter Idiot! Es tut mir alles so leid! Immer mache ich immer alles falsch. Aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal mache ich einmal etwas richtig!* mit diesen Gedanken ging er in sein Zimmer. Akane versuchte sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Sie zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Dort fing sie wieder an zu weinen. Sie weinte sich in den Schlaf. Ranma hingegen lag auf seinem Bett und hörte wie sein Vater schnarchte. Jetzt erhob er sich ging zum Schrank holte einen Rucksack hinaus und packte seine Sachen hinein. Er hinterließ einen Zettel auf seinen Bett und verließ das Haus. Er rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Wald. Die Sonne schien über Akanes Gesicht und spuren von tränen waren noch deutlich sichtbar. Man konnte noch genau erkennen wo sie sich den weg durch ihr Gesicht gesucht hatten. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte an die Decke. Sie fasste an ihr Gesicht und spürte die Nässe und erinnerte sich wieder an das was gestern geschehen ist. Sie setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett. *Ich muss es vergessen! Ich muss meine Gefühle unterdrücken. Er wie nichts also kann er sich auch nicht über mich lustig machen! * Mit diesen Gedanken stand sie auf und ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen. Danach ging sie runter ins Wohnzimmer. Herr Saotome weinte in strömen und die andern sahen auch bedrückt aus. "Was ist den mit euch los?" fragte sie. ""Oh Akane! Ranma ist weg!" sagte Kasumi die ihre Schwester erst jetzt entdeckt hatte. "WAS?" *Das kann doch nicht sein! Warum tut er das? Warum verschwindet er einfach?*"Ja alles was er dagelassen hat war ein Brief!" Nabiki wedelte mit einem weißen Stück Papier herum. Akane riss es ihr aus der Hand und lass was darauf stand. " Ich habe mich entschlossen auf Trainingsreise zu gehen um noch stärker zu werden. Ranma" *Das war alles mehr hatte er nicht geschrieben.* Akane wurde wütend. Sie zerknäult den Brief und lief in Richtung Dojo. Ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Tränen der Wut und der Trauer. Er hatte ihnen nur einen Satz hinterlassen. Einen Satz in dem nichts wichtiges stand. Akane ging in die Ecke wo sich die Steine befangen die sie immer zerschlug. Sie wollte ihn gerade in die Mitte des Dojos bringen als ihr ein Blauer Umschlag auffiel. Sie stellte den Stein beiseite und nahm den Umschlag. Auf ihn stand Akane. Sie öffnet ihn und begann zu lesen. "Hallo Akane! Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast gehe ich auf Trainingsreise nach China. Es tut mir leid dass du wegen mir so leiden musst. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht so beleidigen. Du bist kein Machoweib. Aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Ranma." Sie ließ den Brief zu Boden fallen. *Er wird doch nicht gehört haben wie ich. Nein. Warum schreibt er so was? Warum sagt er es mir nicht? Was soll ich bloß tun?* Sie sank zu Boden..  
  
So das wars erstmal! Ich freue mich also über viele Kommis. Ich beeile mich auch mit dem nächsten Teil! Also dann eure Rie111 


	3. Liebe mit Hindernissen 3

So das ist der letzte teil von Liebe mit Hindernissen. Vielleicht schreib ich noch mal eine fortsetzung na ja mal sehen. Also jetzt zur geschichte!  
  
+~*~*~*LIEBE MIT HINDERNISSEN3*~*~*~+  
  
"Hallo Akane! Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast gehe ich auf Trainingsreise nach China. Es tut mir leid dass du wegen mir so leiden musst. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht so beleidigen. Du bist kein Machoweib. Aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Ranma." Sie ließ den Brief zu Boden fallen. *Er wird doch nicht gehört haben wie ich. Nein. Warum schreibt er so was? Warum sagt er es mir nicht? Was soll ich bloß tun?* Sie sank zu Boden..  
  
*Was soll das? Warum lässt er mich alleine? Und warum sagt er plötzlich das ich wegen ihm leiden würde?* Ihre Augen weiteten sich *Oh nein er wird doch nicht gehört haben was ich gestern gesagt habe? Er ist bestimmt deshalb gegangen! Weil er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert!" jetzt fing sie noch bitterlicher an zu weinen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort gehockt hatte und geweint. Aber es kam ihr unendlich vor. Sie wollte aber nicht aufhören wollte alleine sein. Alleine wie damals als ihre Mutter starb. Sie dachte sie könnte Ranma vertrauen aber das war wohl ein Irrtum. Jeder den sie liebte verließ sie. Sie hatte zwar noch ihre Familie aber Ranma ist ihre erste große liebe. Das ist nicht dasselbe. *warum? Er hätte es mir wenigstens sagen können warum er gegangen ist. Diese Ungewissheit macht mich verrückt.* Sie saß schluchzend auf den Boden des Dojos mit einen tränen überströmten Gesicht und sah auf den Boden. Etwas anderes konnte sie im moment nicht tun. *Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen das ich ihn liebe. Ich hätte.* sie tat ihre Hände vors Gesicht und weinte!  
  
Ranma war hingegen schon am Hafen angekommen. Auf der suche nach einen Schiff das nach China fährt. Nach längeren rumfragen hatte er auch Glück und fuhr als Schiffsjunge mit auf der Haru ein Frachterschiff. Ranma bekam typische Schiffsjungenaufgaben. Deck schrubben, Kartoffeln schälen und so weiter. *War ja klar das ich die Drecksarbeit abbekomme! Hoffentlich bin ich bald in China. Ob es wohl ein Fehler war einfach zu gehen? Nein es war ausnahmsweise mal die Richtige Entscheidung. Es konnte so einfach nicht weitergehen.* Ranma war so vertieft in seine Gedanken das er die Kartoffel die er schälte fallen ließ. "Ey Junge! Das will noch jemand essen was fällt dir ein! An die Arbeit oder du wirst über Bord geworfen!" Ranma sammelte die Kartoffel wieder auf und schälte weiter. Er wollte ja nicht als Mädchen nach China schwimmen. Nein einmal das hatte ihn gereicht.  
  
Akane versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. Sie wollte nicht das man sie so sieht. Sie wollte keine schwäche mehr zeigen. Nun stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sie öffnete die Schiebetür. Es war fast alles wie immer. Kasumi war in der Küche und Nabiki lass eine Zeitschrift. Nur Herr Saotome und Herr Tendo lagen sich weinend in den Armen. "Meine Arme kleine Tochter! Was soll jetzt aus ihr werden?" er schluchzte tief. "Mein armer Sohn. Warum hat er mich hier alleine gelassen?" beide weinten. Akane ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie spürte schon wieder wie ihre Augen sich mir Wasser füllten. In ihrem Zimmer setzte sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und sah aus dem Fenster. Stumm liefen ihr die Tränen sie Wangen runter. *Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen* Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie auf den Schreibtisch ein.  
  
"Akane braucht unbedingt einen neuen Verlobten. Was ist wenn Ranma nicht zurück kommt? Sie waren so ein hübsches Paar..*schnief* Akane braucht aber einen Verlobten sonst kann sie das Dojo nicht übernehmen. Nichts gegen dich Saotome aber es muss sein!" sagte Herr Tendo im Wohnzimmer. "Und an wen hast du da gedacht?" fragte Nabiki die gelangweilt von ihrer Zeitschrift aufsah. " Dieser Takawaki Kudo ist kein schlechter Schwiegersohn. Er hat viel Geld und unser Dojo läuft im moment nicht so gut." " Aber Vater das kannst du doch nicht machen. Akane mag ihn nicht besonders." Mischte sich jetzt Kasumi ein. " Akane muss das verstehen. Wir brauchen nun mal Geld. Mit Ranma währe das Dojo bestimmt gut gelaufen aber er ist ja jetzt weg."  
  
Akane wachte erst am nächsten morgen auf. *Man mein Rücken tut weh. Kein wunder wie kann ich auch nur auf den Schreibtisch einschlafen.* Sie streckte sich und lachte über sich selbst bis sie sich wieder erinnerte was gestern passiert ist. Nun sah man in ihren Augen wieder dieses Traurige funkeln. Sie ging nun ins Bad um sich umzuziehen. Danach ging sie nach unten zu Frühstücken. Bevor sie hineinging legte sie noch ihr übliches lächeln auf. "Guten Morgen allerseits!" alle saßen schon am Tisch. Alle außer Ranma. "Guten Morgen Akane!" Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und nahm sich etwas Reis. Es war viel zu ruhig. Ihr blick schweifte traurig zu Ranmas platz. "Akane!" Sie wurde aus ihren gedanken gerissen. "Was ist den Paps?" sie sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. "Akane. Ich weis es ist etwas voreilig. Ranma ist zwar erst seit gestern weg aber so wie es aussieht wird er so schnell nicht wiederkommen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen dir einen neuen Verlobten zu suchen!" Akanes Augen weiteten sich. "Nein ich glaube du spinnst! Ich will mich nicht verloben! Ranma wird wiederkommen da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher aber sie versuchte alles um ihren Vater von einer Verloben abzuhalten. "Das kann ja sein Akane aber hör mir doch erst mal zu. Unser Dojo läuft nicht sehr gut und wir haben kein anderes Einkommen. Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als dich mit ihm zu verloben!" sagte ihr Vater etwas Vorsichtig. "Wer ist IHM?" fragte sie man konnte deutlich sehen wie ihr die Wut in die Augen stieg. " Takawaki Kudo!" sagte er und duckte sich etwas. "VATER! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Nein ich will nicht!" sie stand nun auf. "Akane versteh doch! Das ist unsere einzige Chance! Sonst werden wir endgültig Pleite gehen. Sie haben viel Geld und besitzen ebenfalls ein Dojo! Bitte versteh mich doch!" Akane setzte sich nun wieder. *Ranma ist bestimmt eh gegangen weil er mich gar nicht mag. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut das ich mit ihm Verlobt werde immerhin sagt er immer er liebt mich und..* "Akane verstehe das bitte!" ihr Vater sah sie mit seinen Hundblick an. "Wenn uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt. Ich will ja nicht schuld haben das wir pleite gehen." Sie sah zu Boden. Ihr Vater lächelte sie an. Nun stand sie auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie holte nun ein Bild aus ihrer Schublade auf den sie und Ranma abgebildet waren. Das war auf Ranmas 17. Geburtstag. "Ach Ranma warum ist nur alles so kompliziert. Wenn du mich doch auch lieben würdest." Ein paar Tränen fielen auf das Bild. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Akane sah sich schnell um. "Ranma..." Aber es war nicht Ranma es war P-Chan der sofort auf ihren Schoss sprang. "Na mein kleiner!" Ihre Tränen tropften jetzt auf das kleine Schwein das sie traurig ansah. "Ich dachte du währst Ranma!" Das Schwein sah sie von der Seite an. Akane erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Sie brauchte jetzt jemanden den sie alles erzählen konnte. Alles! Ihre Gefühle und wie traurig sie darüber war das Ranma plötzlich verschwand, und über die Verlobung mit Kudo. Das Ferkel hörte aufmerksam zu. Akane wusste ja nicht wem sie wirklich alles erzählte. "AKANE! KOMMST DU BITTE MAL RUNTER!" Kasumi rief mit ihrer feinen Stimme nach oben. Akane setzte das kleine Ferkel auf den Boden ab und ging hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. "Oh Geliebte Akane!" Kudo kam auf sie zugestürmt doch Akane wich aus so das er direkt vor die Wand lief. "Akane es ist jetzt dein Verlobter vergiss das nicht. Du musst dich ab jetzt mit ihm vertragen. Wie währe es wenn ihr etwas zusammen spazieren geht!" Akane sah ihren Vater böse an. Sie wollte natürlich nicht aber eh sie sich versah wurde sie von ihren Vater bis zu Tür geschoben. Also gingen sie spazieren. "Oh Geliebte Akane! Ich finde es einfach wunderbar das du endlich zu deinen innigen Gefühlen zu mir stehst." Akane holte aus und traf ihm direkt am Kinn. Benommen fiel er zu Boden. Doch das dauerte nicht lange an. Gleich stand er wieder auf. "Du bist wie eine Rose. Wunderschön. Aber du hast auch Dornen. Unsere Ehe wird bestimmt wunderschön. Ich will 10 Kinder. 9 Jungen und 1 Mädchen das so schön ist wie du!" "Jetzt hör mal zu! Ich will dich nicht Heiraten! Ranma wird zurückkommen und dann.." Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Selbst wenn er zurück käme was währe dann? Sie lief jetzt los. Sie versuchte Kudo abzuhängen. Sie lief nach Hause. Als sie sich noch einmal vor der Tür umdrehte sah sie ihn nicht. Beruhigt ging sie hinein. "Wo ist denn dein Verlobter?" Nabiki schaute desinteressiert drein. Sie stampfte nur wütend an ihr vorbei. Sie wollte gerade nach oben gehen als Kasumi sie aufhielt. "Du kannst gleich Untenbleiben. Es gibt gleich essen!" mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in der Küche aus der es schon köstlich roch. Akane ging ins Wohnzimmer und wartete dort. Kasumi kam auch gleich mit einen köstlichen essen. Nach dem essen war es bereit dunkel. Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und kletterte von dortaus aufs Dach. Sie setzte sich dorthin wo sie mit Ranma gesessen hatte und schaute traurig in den Himmel. "Ranma bitte komm zurück!"  
  
Es war jetzt schon 2 Monate her seitdem Ranma fort war. Akane hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt mir Kudo verlobt zu sein. Sie ging ihn so gut wie möglich aus den weg. Nur lange klappt das nicht mehr denn in 2 Tagen sollten sie schon Heiraten. Immer wenn sie daran dachte wurde sie traurig. Jeden Abend stieg sie aufs Dach so wie Ranma es immer getan hatte und blickte in die Sterne. Dortrin erkannte sie immer Ranmas Gesicht was sie anlächelte. Sie lächelte immer zurück. Es kam ihr dann immer so vor als würde er bei ihr sein aber das war er nicht. Sie wusste nicht wo er war oder ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Ranma hatte noch nicht mal einen Brief geschickt. Akane war sich sicher das er nur wegen ihr gegangen war. Sie hatte inzwischen aufgegeben zu hoffen das Ranma noch vor der Hochzeit kommen würde und sie davor bewahren Kudo zu Heiraten.  
  
Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Doch sie war nicht richtig bei der Sache. Sie musste immer an die Hochzeit denken. *Akane Kudo!* dachte sie. Sie schrieb es mit großen Buchstaben auf ein leeres Blatt. *Nein das passt nicht* Sie radierte Kudo aus und schrieb stattdessen Saotome hin. *Akane Saotome! Ja das klingt schön* Sie musste lächeln als sie auf die Buchstaben sah. Doch das änderte sich. Sie würde in 2 Tagen Akane Kudo heißen. Traurig sah sie nach draußen. P-Chan der auf ihren Schoß saß sah ihr traurig zu. Es wurde ihm zu viel. *Akane ich kann dich nicht so leiden sehen.* Er sprang von ihrem schoß und rannte aus der Tür. Akane sah im nach doch sie war nicht in der Verfassung ihn nachzulaufen. Das Ferkel rannte geradewegs ins Bad in dem bereits Herr Tendo ein Bad nahm. Er sprang in die Badewanne und kam als Ryoga wieder heraus. Herr Tendo schaute nur etwas verwundert. Nun suchte er seine Sachen die er immer im Bad versteckte und sprang aus dem Fenster. *Ranma ich muss dich finden! Du musst Akane helfen! So herzlos bist selbst du nicht* mir diesen gedanken lief er los. Er wollte durch den Wald doch stattdessen landete er am Meer. "Verdammt wenn das so weiter geht werde ich nie rechtzeitig in China sein! RANMA WO BIST DU?" Er stand am Strand und schrie ins Meer hinaus. "Hier wo den sonst?" Ryoga konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. ER drehte sich um und es war so wie er gedacht hatte. "Ranma aber ich dachte du bist in China!" Er sah Ranma an als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. "Da war ich ja auch und nun bin ich wieder da!" er grinste Ryoga an. "Ich habe dich gefunden! Es war einmal gut das ich mich verlaufen habe!" er grinste stolz über sich selbst. "Bist du jetzt verrückt geworden? Was meinst du damit?" Ranma schaute ihn besorgt an. Jetzt rüttelte sich Ryoga wieder wach. "Akane! Du musst zu Akane. Weil du weg bist ist sie mit Kudo verlobt und übermorgen werden sie heiraten!" Ranma schaute ihn erschrocken an. "Was? Aber. Ich muss sofort zu ihr!" Mit diesen Worten wollte er gerade los laufen als ihn Ryoga aufhielt. "Warum bist du überhaupt gegangen? Weil du vor Akane geflüchtet bist?" er sah ihn ernst an. "Das ist eine Überraschung!" er riss sich los und rannte Richtung Tendos. Zurück blieb ein verwunderter Ryoga. Ranma war jetzt da. Er stand vor seinen zuhause. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann rein. Er ging schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer. "Ranma!" alle sahen ihn verplüft an. "Sohn wie konntest du ohne mich gehen?" Herr Saotome stand direkt vor ihm. Ranma holte aus und beförderte ihn direkt in den Gartenteich. "Das habe ich gebraucht!" er grinste. "Warum haben sie Akane mit Kudo verlobt? Sie ist meine Verlobte und sie wird mich heiraten damit das klar ist!" er sah Herrn Tendo wütend an. Saotome(Panda) und Tendo lagen sich nun in den Armen und Weinten. [Das du so was sagst macht mich stolz] der Panda hob sein Holzschild hoch. Er wurde leicht rot aber ließ sich nichts anmerken "Wo ist Akane überhaupt?" Ranma blickte sich um. "Sie wird wohl auf den Dach sein wie jeden Abend." Sagte Nabiki. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte war er auch schon nach draußen gegangen und aus Dach gesprungen. Da sah er sie. *Sie ist noch schöner geworden* dachte er. Akane sah zu Himmel und grinste ihm entgegen. Sie sah wieder Ranma der sich aus den Sternen bildete. "Ach Ranma!" seufzte sie. "Was ist denn!" Akane drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Ranma! Aber wie. wo..!" Er lächelte sie nur an. "Warum bist du gegangen? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Und warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Akane stand ihn jetzt direkt gegenüber. "Sie mal ich glaube es fängt gleich an zu regnen!" *was? Das soll die Antwort auf meine fragen sein? Ich wusste es doch! Er will wahrscheinlich nur seinen Vater besuchen* Sie senkte den Kopf. "Mh weist du noch vor 2 Monaten als wir den Meteor gesehen haben?" fragte er jetzt. "Ja das weis ich noch!" sie sah weiterhin fest auf den Boden. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen als sie daran dachte was er gesagt hatte. "Du hast mir gesagt was für ein riesiges Machoweib ich bin." Jetzt kullerten ihr die tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sie versuchte ihre Augen mit ihren Haaren zu verdecken. Doch Ranma strich ihr die Haare hinters Ohr. Sie schaute erschrocken auf. "Ja das habe ich gesagt. Aber das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen! Ich wollte dir etwas anderes sagen." Er schaute ihr tief in ihre verweinten Augen. Er nahm sie jetzt in seine Arme aber schaute ihr weiterhin in die Augen. "Akane ich wollte dir sagen das ich. das... ich liebe dich!" Akane sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie schuppste ihn weg. "Was soll da? Warum bist du dann weg gegangen? Weist du überhaupt wie ich gelitten habe ich." jetzt wurde sie rot. *Verdammt warum habe ich das jetzt gesagt. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Jetzt umarmte er sie von Hinten. "Für dich bin ich gegangen!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie schuppste ihn wieder weg und sah ihn jetzt wütend an. "Was soll das? Soll das ein spiel von die sein?" Plötzlich fielen die ersten Regentropfen die bald immer mehr wurden bis es schließlich richtig goss. *Was soll das alles? Warum tut er das? ER?* sie schaute ihn jetzt verwundert an. "Ranma aber du verwandelst dich ja gar nicht mehr!" sagte sie erstaunt. Er ging wieder ein paar schritte auf sie zu und kniete vor ihr nieder. "Es tut mir leid dass ich einfach so gegangen bin! Ich bin nur für dich gegangen. Ich wollte dir schon damals sagen dass ich dich liebe aber es fing an zu regnen und ich verwandelte mich in ein Mädchen und so konnte ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich wollte ein ganzer Mann sein für dich! Denn ich liebe dich! Und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich Heiraten willst!" Akane sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche geholt in der sich ein schöner ring befand. Sie lächelte. "Ja ich will ich liebe dich doch auch!" mir diesen Worten fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Ranma schob sie ein bisschen von sich weg und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Nun hob er ihr Kinn mir seiner Hand und Küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Sie standen da auf den dach und küssten sich. Es regnete immer noch aber das machte ihnen nichts aus den diesen moment wollte keiner zerstören  
  
THE END  
  
So das wars jetzt! Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen. Und ist nicht zu schnulzig geworden. Aber ich bin hoffnungslos Romantisch ^^. Also dann danke das ihr meinen FF gelesen habt Rie 


End file.
